Blanche-Neige version vidéastes
by Chouquettechan
Summary: Venez (re)découvrir l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, mais dans une version quelque peu différente ! #ConteDeVidéastes
Hey tout le monde ! Bon, avant toutes choses, je souhaite dire que les personnes présentes dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas, encore heureux me direz-vous, et si mon écrit dérange l'une d'entre elles, je le retirerais.

Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre du projet " _Contes de Vidéastes_ " par le collectif Vidéa-Comics sur Twitter, que je vous conseille d'aller voir, c'est vraiment cool !

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

* * *

Blanche-Neige version vidéastes.

Un jour, durant l'hiver, une reine était assise près d'une fenêtre au cadre d'ébène et cousait. Tout en tirant l'aiguille, elle regardait voler les pâles flocons de neige. Elle se piqua soudainement le doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. Ce rouge sur ce blanc lui plaisait tellement qu'elle se dit : « Si seulement j'avais un enfant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi rose que le sang, aussi blond que le blé des champs durant l'été ! ». Peu de temps après, elle mit au monde une fille. Elle était blanche comme neige, rose comme sang et ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé. On l'appela Laurine, mais tout le monde la surnommait Blanche-Neige, à cause de la pâleur de sa peau. Mais la reine mourut en lui donnant le jour.

Le roi se remaria quelques temps après ce tragique évènement, avec une femme splendide, mais très jalouse. L'idée qu'une autre fut plus belle qu'elle la répugnait. Son épouse possédait un miroir d'ouvrage magnifique. Un miroir magique. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle s'adressait au miroir en ces mots : « Miroir ! Ô mon beau miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! », et l'objet lui répondit ainsi : « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ». Elle était heureuse. Son miroir ne pouvait lui mentir. Mais avec les années, Blanche-Neige grandit et devint de plus en plus belle. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin atteint ses dix-sept printemps, elle était plus belle que le jour, plus belle que la reine. Un jour, cette dernière s'adressa à son miroir : « Miroir ! Ô mon beau miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! » et le miroir lui répondit « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle ! ». Cette révélation tourmenta à jamais la reine, qui exprimait une haine sans faille à l'égard de sa belle-fille depuis ce jour. Elle en avait perdu la sérénité, et le repos.

Un jour, la reine fit venir au château un chasseur nommé Frédéric du Grenier. Il était bourru, peu bavard, et vêtu d'une lourde cape fourrée offerte par un vieux fou qui se prenait pour un sage. Lorsque celui-ci s'agenouilla devant sa majesté, elle lui posa sa requête : « Emmène cette fille, Blanche-Neige, dans la forêt, et tue-la. Tu me rapporteras son cœur comme preuve. Maintenant va ! ». Frédéric obéit donc aux ordres et guida la pauvre enfant jusque dans la forêt, sans oublier de pousser quelques jurons puisqu'il ne pouvait s'adonner à ses activités favorites. Déjà que le travail que lui avait confié l'aimable vieillard légèrement sénile était chronophage. Il venait de sortir son poignard, il était prêt à la tuer lorsqu'il eut pitié de Blanche-Neige. Il l'intima de partir, de fuir au loin dans le bois, et massacra une biche à la place, puis enferma le cœur de l'animal dans un coffret confié par la reine avant de rentrer au château. Folle de joie, la cruelle régente dévora le cœur, persuadée qu'il avait appartenu à Blanche-Neige.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Laurine était seule dans les bois, fuyant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'éloignant du lieu où se tenait cette horrible femme qui avait ordonné sa mort. Elle était si effrayée qu'elle guettait les moindres mouvements autour d'elle. Les animaux la suivaient, curieux, mais ne l'attaquaient pas. Les arbres semblaient menaçants, mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Elle courut tout le jour, puis finit par arriver devant une charmante petite maisonnette, au cœur d'une clairière verte et agréable. Epuisée, Blanche-Neige entra. Tout était petit, à l'intérieur. Il y avait une petite table, recouverte d'une petite nappe blanche, avec sept petites assiettes, sept petites cuillères, sept petites fourchettes, sept petits couteaux et sept petits gobelets. Affamée, elle prit un peu de pain et de légumes dans chacune des assiettes, puis une goutte de vin dans chacun des gobelets, évitant ainsi de prendre entièrement la part d'une des sept personnes vivant ici. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un escalier. Elle monta alors à l'étage, et découvrit dans une pièce sept lits. Prise de fatigue, elle les essaya tous pour s'endormir, mais l'un était trop long, l'autre trop court, trop mou, ou trop dur. Enfin, le septième lui convint parfaitement, et elle s'y endormit.

Lorsque la nuit fut entièrement tombée, les sept habitants de la maisonnette rentrèrent chez eux, après le dur travail qu'ils avaient effectués à la mine. Ces sept habitants étaient des nains. Ils allumèrent leurs sept petites lampes, et furent surpris de voir la maison différente de ce qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait quittée plus tôt dans la journée. Le premier nain, qui s'appelait Benjamin Nota Bene, mais on le surnommait Prof, dit : « Qui s'est assis sur ma petite chaise ? ». Le deuxième était Renard le Visiteur, surnommé Simplet, et il dit: « Qui a mangé dans ma petite assiette ? ». Le troisième était Bob Lennon, surnommé Atchoum, il dit: « Qui a pris de mon pain ? ». Le quatrième était Bruce Benamran, surnommé Dormeur, il dit : « Qui a mangé de mes légumes ? ». Le cinquième était Mathieu Sommet, surnommé Grincheux, il dit : « Qui s'est servi de ma fourchette ? ». Le sixième était Alexis Breut, surnommé Timide, il dit : « Qui a coupé avec mon couteau ? ». Le septième était Kriss Minute-Papillon, surnommé Joyeux, il dit : « Qui a bu dans mon gobelet ? ». Les nains se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et allèrent à l'étage. Prof s'exclama alors : « Qui a touché à mon lit ? ». Les autres s'approchèrent de leurs lits et s'écrièrent tous que quelqu'un s'y était couché. Enfin, le septième nain, qui se tenait devant le sien, vit Blanche-Neige, qui y dormait paisiblement. Il interpella les autres, qui allèrent voir à leur tour, leurs petites lampes brandies au-dessus du corps de la jeune fille. « Dieu ! Seigneur Dieu ! Que cette enfant est jolie ! » déclarèrent-ils. Ils furent si heureux qu'ils n'osèrent réveiller la jeune fille, et allèrent chacun se coucher sans un bruit. Kriss, ou Joyeux, passa une heure avec chacun de ses amis pour ne pas en déranger un en particulier trop longtemps, et la nuit finit ainsi.

Le matin, Laurine s'éveilla, et fut apeurée de voir les sept nains présents. Pourtant ceux-ci ne lui firent aucune remarque et lui posaient même des questions, la regardant avec gentillesse. « Comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ? demanda alors Benjamin, ou Prof.

Je m'appelle Laurine, mais on me surnomme Blanche-Neige. »

La jeune fille leur raconta alors son périple la demande qu'avait fait sa belle-mère la reine au chasseur Frédéric, la bonté qu'il a eu en la laissant partir, sa course effrénée dans la forêt et son arrivée dans la maisonnette. Les sept nains lui firent alors une proposition : « Si tu veux t'occuper de notre ménage, de notre linge, de notre vaisselle, que tu fais à manger, coud, rapièce et tient tout en ordre et propreté, tu pourras rester avec nous et tu ne manqueras de rien. En bref, fais comprendre aux gens qui liront cette histoire que la femme est faite pour faire le ménage.». Blanche-Neige accepta. Ainsi elle vécut paisiblement avec les nains, qui partaient le matin et revenaient le soir. La maison était toujours propre, le repas toujours prêt, la vaisselle toujours mise sur la table, leurs lits toujours faits. Elle jouait bien son rôle de technicienne de surface. Mathieu, ou Grincheux, la mit néanmoins en garde : « Méfie-toi de ta belle-mère ! Elle saura où tu te caches ! Je la soupçonne même d'utiliser des moyens peu conventionnels. Des choses déplaisantes. Encore une folle avec le cerveau ramolli par la société, qui veut que les femmes rentrent dans le moule et qu'elles fassent toutes le même tour de taille, et aient toutes le même bonnet de soutien-gorge. Ne laisse personne rentrer en notre absence, Blanche-Neige ! Et où est mon café nom de Dieu ! ».

La reine, qui s'imaginait avoir dévoré le cœur de sa belle-fille, alla s'adresser à son miroir. « Miroir ! Ô miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! » lui ordonna-t-elle. Le miroir lui obéit donc et répondit « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais par-delà les montagnes, auprès de gentils petits êtres, Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle que vous. » La reine en fut encore épouvantée. Le miroir ne pouvait mentir. Le chasseur l'avait donc trahie, et Laurine vivait toujours. Rongée par la vanité, elle chercha un moyen de mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant, et finit par trouver. Elle se déguisa en une horrible veille femme, et porta une vieille robe de marchande. On ne pouvait plus la reconnaître.

La reine se rendit alors au-delà des montagnes, chez les nains, avec sa marchandise dans un panier. Blanche-Neige se pencha à la fenêtre de la maisonnette, et demanda alors à la vieille femme ce qu'elle vendait. Celle-ci lui répondit : « Je vends des corsets de toutes les couleurs, regardez donc, belle demoiselle ! ». Blanche-Neige se dit qu'elle pouvait lui permettre de rentrer, et lui ouvrit ainsi la porte, achetant le joli corset que la reine déguisée lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Cette dernière lui proposa de l'aider à le mettre, et Blanche-Neige accepta, naïve. Malheureusement, la vieille femme serra si rapidement et si fort que la pauvre enfant en eut le souffle coupé, et tomba comme morte sur le sol. Ravie, la reine reparti chez elle.

Lorsque les nains furent rentrés, le soir, ils furent pris de stupeur en voyant le corps immobile et allongé à même le sol de Blanche-Neige. Ils reprirent peu à peu contenance et soulevèrent la pauvre enfant, remarquant ainsi la corde du corset trop serrée. Benjamin quémanda à l'un de ses compagnons d'aller chercher de quoi couper cette corde, et Bob, ou Atchoum, revint en courant, maladroit, un couteau dans la main, en hurlant : « Qu'on la fasse brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer cette sale harpie de rei-…. Atchoum ! ». Lorsque la corde fut coupée, Blanche-Neige récupéra doucement son souffle, se remettant à respirer normalement. Elle raconta sa mésaventure à ses amis les nains, et Mathieu s'écria : « C'était cette vile reine déguisée en vieille marchande ! N'ouvre à personne lorsque nous ne sommes pas là nom de Dieu ! ».

Pendant ce temps, la reine jubilait. Elle se hâta devant son miroir et lui demanda encore une fois : « Miroir ! Ô miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! ». Et le miroir lui répondit de la même manière que la fois précédente : « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici. Mais au-delà des montagnes, auprès de gentils petits êtres, Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle que vous ! ». La reine en fut très mécontente et chercha un nouveau moyen. Finalement, elle utilisa son savoir et empoisonna un peigne, puis se déguisa en une autre vieille femme, et repartit.

Arrivée devant la maisonnette, elle dit assez fort pour se faire entre : « Marchandises à vendre ! Bonnes marchandises ! ». Mais Blanche-Neige la prévint qu'elle ne devait ouvrir à personne. Maline, la reine lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait au moins se laisser peigner les cheveux, et Blanche-Neige, naïve, accepta. Malheureusement, dès que l'objet toucha les cheveux de l'enfant, elle tomba au sol comme morte, et la méchante reine repartit, heureuse, et persuadée d'avoir enfin réussit.

Lorsque les nains rentrèrent, ils furent pris de peur en voyant le corps immobile de l'enfant, et pensèrent immédiatement à la cruelle reine. Ils cherchèrent la source du mal, et Alexis, ou Timide, trouva le peigne. A peine eu-t-il quitté les cheveux de Blanche-Neige qu'elle reprit connaissance, et raconta l'histoire à ses amis. Grincheux lui dit une fois de plus de n'ouvrir à personne, se laissant emporter par une nouvelle crise de mauvaise foi, critiquant longuement la société et la psychologie du peuple. Bruce expliquait entre deux micro-siestes un drôle de principe qui parlait de gravité, et Kriss s'écria : « Suzette fais-moi des crêpes ! Suzette fais-moi des crêpes ! ».

Lorsque la reine fut chez elle, elle se précipita auprès de son miroir et demanda : « Miroir ! Ô miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! ». Mais le miroir lui répondit exactement la même chose que les deux fois précédentes : « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici. Mais au-delà des montagnes, auprès de gentils petits êtres, Blanche-Neige est mille fois plus belle que vous ! ». La reine en fut folle de rage, et s'écria : « Blanche-Neige doit mourir, même si je dois périr moi-même pour y arriver ! Elle doit mourir ! ». Elle s'enferma dans une pièce isolée et travailla à la préparation d'une pomme empoisonnée. D'aspect splendide, elle donnait envie à quiconque la voyait, mais une seule bouchée de ce fruit provoquerait la mort. Elle se déguisa en paysanne et parti.

Une fois arrivée, elle proposa poliment une pomme à Blanche-Neige, mais celle-ci refusa : « Je n'ai le droit d'ouvrir à personne, et je ne dois rien accepter. ». Habile, la reine proposa alors de partager la pomme en deux : « Si tu as peur d'être empoisonnée, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais couper cette pomme en deux, tu prendras une moitié, et moi l'autre, et nous la mangerons ensemble ! ». Mais la reine avait été si douée dans la préparation du fruit que seule la partie qu'elle tendit à Blanche-Neige était emplie de poison. Ainsi l'enfant céda à son envie en voyant la paysanne manger doucement sa moitié, mais à peine avait-elle croqué un morceau que l'enfant tomba sur le sol, morte. La reine ricana et s'exclama : « Blanche comme neige, rose comme sang, blonde comme blé ! Cette fois-ci tu es finie ! ».

Une fois de retour chez elle, la reine s'adressa à son miroir : « Miroir ! Ô miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! ». Et le miroir lui répondit : « Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici. ». Cela suffit pour combler de joie la reine. Enfin elle put se reposer, sa jalousie lui laissant un peu de répit, du moins, autant que la jalousie le peut.

Lorsque les nains rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils se précipitèrent sur le corps immobile de l'enfant, cherchant en vain la source du mal. Ils défirent son corsage, la coiffèrent, la lavèrent, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était morte. Ils la posèrent sur une surface plane, propre et légèrement en hauteur, s'assirent autour d'elle et pleurèrent durant trois jours entiers. Ils finirent par la préparer à l'enterrer, mais elle gardait le teint d'un être vivant. Renard, ou Simplet, déclara : « Nous ne pouvons la laisser en terre, dans le noir. » et les autres acquiescèrent. Mathieu feignait de ne pas être plus attristé que cela, mais il était très triste, au fond. Ils fabriquèrent un cercueil de verre, transparent, et y placèrent le corps sans vie de Blanche-Neige. Ils gravèrent en lettres d'or son nom, et le fait qu'elle était fille de roi, puis portèrent le cercueil en haut d'une colline.

Un long moment se passa, laissant l'enfant dans le cercueil de verre. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Un jour, un prince chevaucha dans les montagnes. Il se nommait Antoine. Il vit alors la prison de verre de Blanche-Neige, et demanda aux nains de lui laisser le cercueil, mais ceux-ci refusèrent. Le prince Antoine insista pourtant : « Je ne peux vivre sans voir Blanche-Neige. Je veux lui rendre honneur et respect, comme à ma bien-aimée ». Touchés, les sept nains acceptèrent, et aidèrent les serviteurs du prince Antoine à porter le cercueil. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux buta sur une souche. Le mouvement fit s'ouvrir la prison de verre et délogea le morceau de pomme de la gorge de Blanche-Neige. L'enfant reprit alors vie, et se releva, avec l'aide du prince Antoine. Elle demanda : « Où suis-je ? ». Et le prince, doucement, lui répondit : « Avec moi. Simplement avec moi. ». Il entreprit de tout lui raconter, et ajouta ces quelques mots : « Je t'aime, réellement. Viens vivre avec moi au château, tu deviendras ma femme ! ». Heureuse, Laurine accepta, et parti avec le prince après avoir salué chacun de ses amis les nains, les embrassant sur la joue. Benjamin, était heureux pour elle, laissant néanmoins quelques larmes s'échapper. Bob éternua sans cesses, disant quand même qu'ils l'avaient bien eue, la vieille bique. Bruce s'était endormi après avoir tenu un discours traitant de particules, et se tenait contre Bob. Mathieu grognait, vociférait et insultait une fois de plus la société, l'idée de voir Blanche-Neige partir lui étant douloureuse. Alexis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se triturant les mains. Kriss sautait partout, fou de joie. Et Renard, lui, se sentait simplement heureux pour Laurine.

Ils furent tous invités au mariage, même la cruelle reine. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la réception, parée de magnifiques bijoux, et d'une splendide robe, elle se sentit mal. Au moment réservé à la danse, les regards convergèrent vers elle, et la vilaine reine fut forcée de danser dans des souliers ardents, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre dans ses bras.


End file.
